Quand JJ a disparu
by AikoTheTsundere
Summary: Il n'est parti que quelques minutes le temps d'effrayer le gardien. Ces quelques minutes lui pèseront sur la conscience! BB vient de perdre sa soeur, JJ.
1. La minute de trop

**Heeeeey ^^ Première fanfic ^^ (Oui je suis contente xD) Alors, petites précisions avant tout!:**

 **Déjà, sachez que, en tant que belge, mon français est un peu différent de celui de France, donc, il se peut que vous ne compreniez pas certains mots (à moins que vous ne soyez vous-même belge :3) Alors, si vous ne comprenez pas tel mot ou telle expression, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ^^**

 **Vwala vwala. C'est tout je crois ^^ Bon bah...Bonne lecture ^^**

 **(PS: FNAF NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! JE CROIS QUE C'EST OBVIOUS POUR VOUS xD)**

* * *

C'était une nuit normale à la Freddy Fazbear's pizza. La quasi-totalité des animatronics avaient bougé, Jérémy était sur le point de péter un câble et, dans la game area, deux animatronics attendaient leur tour, tout sourire.

C'était bien simple : aux alentours de 3AM, si rien ne marchait, JJ se cachait sous le bureau et fixait Jérémy avec ses grands yeux magentas et BB fonçait voler les batteries du gardien pour que Foxy puisse l'attaquer en toute tranquillité.

BB a sursauté quand il a entendu la voix de Freddy dans son oreillette.

« Balloons Kids ! C'est à vous ! »

« Bien reçu Freddy ! » a répondu BB, tout sourire. Puis, se tournant vers sa soeur aînée-de-quelques-heures, « JJ, c'est à nous maintenant ! »

« Ouaip ! Allons-y...yaaaaawn... » elle a baillé, couvrant sa bouche avec son panneau sur lequel était inscrit « Let's Play ! ». BB a souri malicieusement.

« Fatiguée « Grande soeur » ? »

« Un peu, j'avoue. » JJ a rougi. BB a agrandi son sourire.

« Reste là ! Je vais y aller seul ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu étais très utile à la communauté ! »

« Toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! » a dit JJ en fronçant les sourcils. Mais elle souriait toujours. « Attends un peu que tu sois revenu ! »

« C'est ça ! Allez. Ciao, frangine ! »

BB a foncé dans le couloir, faisant signe à sa soeur. Il connaissait la procédure par coeur ! Étape 1 : Quitter la game area. Étape 2 : Aller dans l'évent de gauche. Étape 3 : entre dans le bureau et voler les batteries. Étape 4 : Rire aux éclats en attendant que Foxy saute sur Jérémy. Et une fois de plus, ce fut un succès !

Mais...n'allez pas croire que quelqu'un est mort !

« Les...les gars ! Mon coeur...pitié ! » bégaya Jérémy en se relevant. Mike, Scott et Fritz sont alors sortis de l' « arrière-boutique » dont la porte était derrière le bureau.

« Animatronics : 54. » dit Scott en rajoutant un tiret sur le tableau des scores avec un feutre. « Et nous...euh... »

« 7 » dit Mike en roulant des yeux.

« Ah..oui »

« Ahahha ! Vous êtes nuls, les gars ! » cria Mangle qui se balançait au plafond.

« C'est facile quand on est en tôle et qu'on est capable de crier comme rien d'existant sur terre ! » grogna Mike.

« Aaawn...Mikey.. » piailla Chi qui était entrée. « Ne boude pas. C'est normal d'avoir peur ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » cria Mike. « C'est juste que, quand tu as une fille sans yeux et avec une bouche bizarre qui cours vers toi, tu restes pas impassible ! »

« Mais-heu... » dit Chi.

Foxy a fixé le bureau, puis le reste de la pièce et a fixé BB d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle est pas là, JJ ? »

« Elle était fatiguée alors elle est restée à la game area. »

« Raah, les femmes ! » a soupiré Foxy... avant de se prendre une baffe sur l'arrière de sa tête.

« Quoi les femmes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les femmes ? » a crié Chica qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

« R...rien...désolé Chica chérie. » a bégayé Foxy.

« Bon ! Je retourne à la game area ! Je crois que j'ai une bagarre fraternelle à lancer ! » a déclaré BB en sortant du bureau.

« Vas-y ! » a crié Foxy. « Montre à ta frangine ce que c'est un homme, un vrai ! »

« FOXY ! » a hurlé Chica en frappant une nouvelle fois son boyfriend sur l'épaule.

« Aïeuh ;^; »

Plus tard, à la game area...

BB était derrière le carrousel. Tout près, le coin où lui et JJ restaient le plus souvent. Il était quasi sûr qu'elle lui avait préparé un sale coup ! Non ! Il allait la surprendre en premier ! Il est sorti de sa cachette, a couru vers le coin en hurlant et...

Une minute...

« Bah...elle est où ? »

BB a fixé le sol d'un air ahurit. Pas de JJ mais son faux ballon rose et mauve ainsi que son panneau « Let's Play ! » et sa casquette bleue à rayures mauves traînaient par terre. BB a souri en roulant des yeux.

« Je vois ! Cache-cache, hm ? Pas de problème ! »

BB a posé son ballon jaune et rouge et son panneau « Balloons ! » à côté des affaires de JJ et se mit à fouiller la pizzeria de fond en comble. Il ne trouva pas sa soeur. Il arriva par hasard au Prize Corner où Mari dormait encore dans sa boîte.

« JJ ? JJ~ ! »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI VEUX A JJ ? » a crié Mari en sortant de la boîte.

« Oh, Mari. Je...je t'ai réveillé ? » a demandé BB d'un air coupable.

« à peine ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« JJ a disparu. Je crois qu'elle joue à Cache-cache mais ça va faire une heure que je passe la pizzeria au peigne fin et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvée ! »

« T'as regardé sous le bureau ? » a demandé Mari, visiblement encore à moitié endormi.

« évidemment ! J'ai même regardé au sous-sol et ... » il a frissonné « ...dans la pièce secrète. » Mari s'est facepalm.

« Cherche encore ! » il a dit en se remettant dans sa boîte. Puis, juste avant de la refermer, il est ressorti en vitesse. « Oh et il faudra dire à Freddy de revoir le système de sécurité ! J'ai entendu des voix inconnues et des cris dans la pièce tout à l'heure ! Évidemment, il a fallu que je reste bloqué dans cette boîte ! Sinon ces idiots auraient passé un sale quart d'heure !» Il est retourné dans sa boîte.

Après quelques secondes, la tête de BB a tilté. _Non...ça ne peut pas être..._

BB a couru au bureau, ignorant totalement les autres animatronics et les gardiens qui l'appelaient et lui demandaient ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer et a foncé vers la tablette. Il a regardé la caméra de la game area à l'heure où il est parti. D'abord, rien de spécial. JJ était endormie sur le carrousel puis, soudain, des hommes sont apparus à l'écran. Il n'y avait pas de son mais BB a vu que les hommes s'approchaient de JJ. Elle s'est réveillée mais n'a pas eu le temps de réagir : Les hommes l'ont prise et sont partis avec elle en 4ème vitesse, sans s'occuper de la casquette de JJ qui venait de tomber. La tablette glissa des mains de BB.

Après quelques secondes, il a hurlé si fort que sa voix pouvait être entendue dans tout le bâtiment. Il est tombé à genoux, enfouissant son visage couvert de larmes d'huiles dans ses mains. Rapidement, la totalité de la population de la pizzeria s'est retrouvée dans le bureau à se demander pourquoi BB, qui est l'animatronique le plus joyeux de la bande, pleurait comme ça. Chi s'est glissée derrière lui et a mit ses mains sur les épaules du petit.

« BB ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune blonde.

« J...JJ a été enlevée ! »

« QUOI ? » ont crié tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

Tristement, BB a ramassé la tablette et a repassé la séquence. Certains étaient au bord des larmes tandis que d'autres semblaient être à deux doigts de piquer une crise.

« Il faut aller la sauver ! » à crié Mangle.

« Mais comment ? » demanda Chi. « On ne sait pas où ils sont allés ! »

« Attendez ! » cria Mike « On va repasser la séquence. J'ai cru voir leurs visages ! »

Mike a prit la tablette et a regardé fixement l'écran. Soudain, la sonnerie a retenti. Des larmes ont commencé à couler sur les joues de BB.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » rassura Chica en posant sa main sur l'épaule du petit animatronic. « On ira la sauver. Je te le promets. »

BB a hoché la tête en passant sa main sur ses yeux. Tous les animatronics ont rejoint leur place. Dans la Game Area, BB a vite fait d'imiter le robot joyeux qu'il était mais, hélas, il n'a pas pu stopper ses larmes. Sans JJ à ses côtés, il sentait un grand vide.

* * *

 **Ah? J'ai ruiné votre humeur? Bon bah désolée xD**

 **Comme vous le voyez, j'ai surnommé les Toys afin de pas avoir à écrire toujours TOY Bonnie, TOY Freddy,... (** ** _#Flemme_** **) Il se peut aussi que les Shadows et les Golden apparaissent et, bien sûr, je les ai aussi surnommés.**

 **Bref, voilà un aperçu des surnoms:**

 **Teddy = Toy Freddy**

 **Bonbon = Toy Bonnie**

 **Chi = Toy Chica**

 **Mangle = Bah...Mangle xD**

 **Mari = La marionnette/Puppet/Marionette**

 **BB/JJ= Balloon Boy / Balloon Girl**

 **Shabby/Shaffy = Shadow Bonnie / Shadow Freddy**

 **Goldie / Spring = Golden Freddy / Springtrap**

 **SCOTT = PHONE GUY!**


	2. Prisonnière

**Chapiiitre...DEUX! Qui est excité? *Bruits de criquet* C'est bien ce que je pensais!**

 **Non, sérieux, j'ai vu deux commentaires et ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi ^^ ça peut paraître minable pour certaines personnes mais ça me donne le courage de continuer ^^**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Ailleurs, dans la ville,...

(Point de vue de JJ)

Je me réveille lentement. Je ne me rappelle plus trop ce qui est arrivé ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis plus à la pizzeria ! Il fait très sombre.

« Euh...il y a quelqu'un ? » je demande dans le vide.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un réponde mais...

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Pétrifiée, je tourne légèrement la tête, regarde derrière moi et...je vois une paire d'yeux rouges luisant dans le noir.

Prise de panique, je me retourne brusquement, hurle d'effroi, recule à grands pas et...tombe au milieu d'une pile de boîtes en carton.

« Hé, rien de cassé ? »

J'active ma vision nocturne. Devant moi se tient un animatronic aux yeux et cheveux rouges. Il a des oreilles de chien et porte une sorte de smoking noir et blanc.

C'est bien beau tout ça mais...

« Qu...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Où sont mon frère et mes amis ? »

« Nous ne pouvons répondre à vos interrogations. Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir attendre le directeur. »

« Attendez...comment ça « nous » ? »

Une lumière jaillit. Je désactive ma vision nocturne et m'aperçoit qu'une sorte de lampe de discothèque posée sur le sol s'est allumée et envoyait des lumières colorées dans toute la pièce. Aussi, d'autres animatronics sortent de leurs cachettes. Il y aune jeune fille avec des oreilles et une queue de chat, des cheveux gris et une salopette en jean accompagnée d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes.

Il y a aussi un garçon aux cheveux verts avec un T-shirt couleur pomme arborant un dessin de grenouille et un short noir et, enfin, une femme à la poitrine imposante, de longs cheveux noirs, des boucles d'oreilles anneau dorées, une chemise blanche à manches retroussées et un pantalon noir dont les bretelles pendent sur les côtés. Elle a aussi des sortes de cornes de vache.

« Waw ! Elle est trop mignonne la nouvelle ! » cria le garçon aux cheveux verts. « Tu es libre ? »

« Tais-toi un peu ! » ordonna la femme en tapant violemment le garçon sur l'épaule. « Un peu de galanterie, ok ? »

« OH OUI ! » s'exclama la fille aux oreilles félines. « Présentons-nous ! Alors, je suis Katie Cat ! »

« Froggy Frog ! » cria le garçon aux cheveux verts.

« Codie Cow. » dit la femme beaucoup plus calmement que les deux autres.

« Et je suis Sparky Dog. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. » dit l'homme aux yeux rouges.

« Et toi ? » demanda Froggy. « C'est quoi ton petit nom ? »

« Euh...JJ. Ou Balloon Girl. » je dis en énonçant mes deux noms.

« ça veut dire quoi? » demanda Katie.

« Hein ? »

« Les initiales « JJ ». Et pourquoi Balloon Girl ? »

« Euh...je sais pas. C'est juste mon nom. Et « Balloon Girl » parce que je suis la soeur de- »

Je m'interromps. Comme prise d'un court-circuit, je saute sur mes pieds et m'affole.

« OH MON DIEU ! Par tous les ballons crevés ! BB ! Il doit être mort d'inquiétude ! Je dois absolument retourner à la pizzeria ! »

Je m'apprête à chercher une sortie mais une main attrape le col de ma chemise et me soulève.

« Pas si vite. » dit Codie. « Qui est ce « BB » ? Et pourquoi voudrais-tu t'en aller ? »

« BB c'est mon petit frère (enfin, plutôt mon jumeau mais j'ai été créée 7 secondes avant lui !) ! Et je veux m'en aller car, non seulement je dois bientôt prendre mon service mais EN PLUS tout le monde doit se faire un sang d'encre ! »

« Mais vous appartenez à notre équipe à présent. » a déclaré Sparky comme s'il disait qu'il risquait de pleuvoir demain.

« Qu...quoi ? »

Codie me repose et agrippe la manche de ma chemise.

« « Freddy Fazbear's corporation » hm ? » fait-elle en passant son doigt sur l'écusson cousu sur ma manche. « On raconte que ce ne sont que des tafioles et des pétasses écervelées qu'on trouve là-bas. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais intéresser Monsieur Johnson ! »

« Mais vas te faire voir ! » je crie en me libérant de l'emprise de Codie. Je ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal de mes amis...non de ma FAMILLE ! Soudain, je me fige. « Attendez...J-Johnson ? »

« Oui ! » piaille Katie. « Notre cher et bien aimé patron : Vincent Johnson ! »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été arrosée avec de l'eau glacée. Je ne connais cet homme que trop bien ! Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy et surtout Goldie m'ont parlé de lui. Un homme immonde qui a osé mettre fin à la vie d'au moins 6 enfants innocents !

Je crois que je n'aurais jamais été si effrayée que maintenant. Tremblante, je me suis mise à reculer doucement.

« N...non. Ne me dites pas que c'est... »

« Tiens tiens. Mais qui voilà ?! »

Je me retourne d'un coup sec. Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! LA ! Là, je suis VRAIMENT effrayée ! Je vois des cheveux mauves, des vêtements mauves, une peau pâle, des yeux noirs,...

Si je n'étais pas pétrifiée par la peur, j'aurais hurlé et fuit en passant à travers le mur !

« Ma très chère Balloon Girl ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Depuis...1987 je crois ? Oh ! Comment va Jérémy ? Son lobe frontal va mieux ? »

Il parlait amicalement mais je décèle la méchanceté dans sa voix et son regard. Je recule jusqu'à me retrouver le dos collé au mur.

« S...S'il-vous-plaît, P-p-p-purple guy ! J-je dirai pas aux autres que vous êtes sorti de prison ! Je vous en prie ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! »

« Allons allons ! N'utilise plus ce vieux surnom ! Et puis, pourquoi te ferai-je du mal ? »

« Parce que...vous avez mis Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy en pièces ?! »

Il explose de rire. Les animatronics suivent.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Et puis, j'ai trouvé un moyen de me racheter ! »

« Et...quoi ? »

« Je vais ouvrir ma propre pizzeria ! J'ai déjà mes animatronics (il a désigné Sparky, Katie, Froggy et Codie), un emplacement et moi, qui vais devoir tout superviser ! »

« Euh...cool. Et c'est pour me dire ça que vous m'avez kidnappée ? »

« Mmmh...pas exactement ! Disons que Sparky et les autres sont assez novices ! J'ai besoin d'une sorte de mentor. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai faite amener ici ! »

« QUOI ? MAIS JE VEUX PAS TRAVAILLER AVEC VOUS ! ET PUIS, POURQUOI MOI ? »

« Parce que je sais que tu ne montreras aucune résistance ! Et aussi car il semblerait que ces idiots t'aient confondue avec Marionette ! (il a parlé un peu plus fort pour que ses animatronics l'entendent) Je savais pas qu'ils étaient daltoniens au point de confondre le noir avec le mauve ! »

Alors comme ça, il voulait Mari à la base ?

« Je...je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je REFUSE de travailler avec vous ! » je crie en m'avançant.

« Et que vas-tu faire ? » demande Codie en croisant les bras.

« Je vais...je vais...je... » je m'arrête.

Zut ! Ils ont raison ! Je suis sans défense ! Je n'ai même pas mon faux ballon en métal ! Je suis fichue !

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » conclut Vincent avec un sourire. « Les gars, enfermez-la ici ! Elle ne sortira que si elle accepte de coopérer ! »

Il sort de la pièce. Codie saisit à nouveau mon col et me balance contre le mur derrière moi. Ma tête heurte le mur. Elle tourne. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je regarde vers la porte. Sparky, sur le point de la fermer, me fixe avec un sourire peu amical. Je me lève et cours vers la porte.

« NON ! S'il-vous-plaît ! NON ! »

Trop tard ! La porte se ferme au moment où je l'atteins. Je me mets à frapper dessus en hurlant.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Pitié, AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! QUELQU'UN !»

Personne ne répond. Je tombe à genoux et pleure. Je voudrais tellement que tout soit juste un cauchemar, que Freddy ou n'importe qui d'autre débarque et ouvre la porte.

Mais rien de tout ça n'arrivera ! Je suis prise au piège à présent !

* * *

 **Aiko: Eeeet...je vous autorise à me haïr ^^**

 _JJ: Pourquoi dans toutes tes fanfics ou fandoms JE dois être celle qui doit souffrir?!_

 **Aiko: Tu comprends pas! Y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui te connaissent! Il faut que le message passe! Genre** ** _"Voilà ce qui arrive aux persos ignorés! Il faut leur porter plus d'attention! C'EST UNE URGENCE!"_**

 _JJ: Mouais. Je préfère rester peu connue! J'ai moins de chances d'avoir des haters comme ça!_

 **Aiko: Tu marques un point!**


	3. (Re)motivation

**YAAAAAY! Nouveau chapitre! ^^ (Bon j'avoue, c'est un peu court mais voilà quoi xD)**

 **J'étais en train de relire la fanfic et je me suis rendue compte que ça tirait un peu vers l'humour à certains moments non? Mouais...drôle d'humour peut-être xDDD**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture xD**

* * *

 **NB: Pas de Point de vue xD**

Retour à la pizzeria...

« Où sont BB et JJ ? »

« Ils ne vont pas bien, ils se reposent. »

Ce genre de discussion se répète depuis bientôt deux semaines. C'est-à-dire depuis l'enlèvement de JJ.

Mais pourquoi BB est absent aussi ? Car il est tellement déprimé qu'il n'arrive même plus à sourire.

Il y a quelques jours, il a demandé à Mangle si ça faisait mal d'être mis en pièces. Cela pourrait être juste de la curiosité mais il a aussi demandé au directeur si c'était possible de l'éteindre.

Alors, le personnel a décidé de lui donner congé et de le faire rester au dortoir.

Le dortoir, c'était la « Parts and services room ».

Cette pièce était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air ! C'était comme le dortoir d'un pensionnat. Deux personnes par chambre, à raison de 8 chambres. (Sauf celle des Golds qui possédait un petit lit en plus pour Plushtrap).

BB se dirigea vers celle dont la porte avait un dessin de ballon dessus. Il entra et s'assit sur son lit.

Il soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil au lit face à lui. Des draps mauves à rayures bleues et un oreiller lilas avec « JJ » brodé en jaune. Ce lit était désespérément vide.

BB sentit à nouveau des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Il attrapa son oreiller rouge avec « BB » brodé en blanc et hurla dedans. Il s'allongea sur son lit bleu et rouge et éclata en sanglots, l'oreiller toujours collé à son visage.

Soudain, il sentit une main métallique se poser sur son épaule.

« Hey, lad, ça va ? »

BB a sorti sa tête de l'oreiller et, malgré sa vision obscurcie par l'huile de ses larmes, il a reconnu Foxy, dont les oreilles étaient rabattues par la compassion.

BB a secoué sa tête de gauche à droite.

« ça fait des jours qu'on dit qu'on cherche là où elle pourrait être ! » se lamenta le petit animatronic. « Mais il n'y a jamais de résultats ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux ma soeur ! »

Foxy a froncé les sourcils.

« C'est vrai ça ! » il a presque crié. « Si ça tombe, la lass est en danger et on reste là à attendre ! T'vas voir ! J'vais aller HURLER chez l'patron ! »

Foxy s'est levé et, comme une tornade, il est sorti de la chambre et a couru jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Hésitant, BB l'a suivi et a collé son oreille à la porte. Il a entendu son ami pirate crier des choses que l'enfant n'oserait jamais répéter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Foxy est ressorti. Il a fixé BB avec une sorte de sourire gêné et est reparti dans le dortoir.

BB est entré doucement dans le bureau.

« Heu...monsieur Tombstone ? »

Le pauvre homme était pâle comme la neige, ses lunettes étaient mal placées et il semblait avoir vu le diable. BB n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit éclat de rire.

* * *

 **OUI! Je suis sérieuse! "Monsieur Tombstone!" et ça changera pas! xD**

 **Au fait, j'ai une petite question: Une bonne ou une mauvaise fin?**

 **à savoir que si Bonne fin, ce sera sûrement un gros cliché mais si Mauvaise fin ...euh...à vos cordes et tabourets xD**

 **Aussi, dans le chapitre suivant, Il est censé y avoir plein de violence mais comme j'ai mis "K+" j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas toléré. Donc, je risque de juste skipper cette partie OU ALORS je change le rating.**

 **C'est vous qui voyez!**

 **Notez que je peux faire les deux aussi!**


	4. Démonte-moi et ne me remonte pas!

**Yeeeeaaaaah...je sais pas pourquoi mais les passages de JJ sont plus faciles à écrire pour moi! Est-ce que je serais sadique? *Hausse les épaules***

 **Au fait, je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de chercher des fanfics de JJ sur le net mais, à chaque fois que j'essaie, je tombe sur ces foutues fanfics d'esprits criminel car, là-dedans, il y a aussi une fille surnommée "JJ".**

 **MAIS JE M'EN FOUS DE CA! JE M'EN FOUS!**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture!**

 _ **JJ (FNAF) : Je vais poser des droits d'auteur sur mon nom si ça continue!**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps...

(Point de vue de JJ)

Combien de temps ça fait que je suis là ? Je sais même plus !

J'ai perdu la notion du temps, mon horloge interne est complètement détraquée, ma vision nocturne est en panne et, de temps en temps, une stupide souris vient arracher un morceau de mon costume.

Je suis vraiment bonne pour la casse !

Et, tous les jours (enfin...je crois), Vincent vient et essaie de me convaincre de travailler avec lui. A chaque fois, je refuse et, à chaque fois, il envoie ses sbires me mettre en pièces !

Car oui ! Une chose que je n'ai pas dite, c'est que, en plus de souris, les autres animatronics s'amusent à me brutaliser, quitte à détruire mon corps !

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai, en quelque sorte, « réussi » à me reconstruire seule mais j'ai un oeil qui s'est perdu dans la pièce, je ne retrouve pas la tôle qui recouvrait mon bras gauche, il me manque le pied droit et, en posant ma main sur mon ventre, j'ai découvert que j'avais un énorme trou. Probablement causé par un coup de barre de fer.

Je crois que Goldie et Spring sont en meilleur état que moi !

Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est attendre en fixant le mur et tournant le dos à la porte en position foetale !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Je ne bouge pas.

J'entends un rire mauvais et je sens l'odeur de cigarette.

« Tu te verrais ! Tu ressemble à un endosquelette ! Comme cette chère Mangle ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vincent ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! »

« Et tu connais la réponse ! »

Il a soupiré.

« Je vois. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ! Allez les gars ! Vous connaissez la chanson ! »

Il sort et le groupe de Sparky entre.

Bon, ça va encore être ma fête !

* * *

Souffrante, j'essaie désespérément de remettre le boulon qui maintenait ma jambe en place. J'y arrive...mais si je bouge trop, tout tombe !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu un morceau de mon visage et ma main droite n'est rien d'autre que du métal. Aussi, je crois que l'une de mes couettes a été arrachée de ma tête.

J'en ai marre ! Ras-le-bol ! Pourquoi Freddy et les autres ne sont toujours pas arrivés ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi POURQUOI ?!

Je donne un coup dans le mur et j'éclate en sanglots.

Je veux rentrer chez moi...pitié.

* * *

 **Ceci est une démonstration de mon sadisme et de mon coeur de pierre! -.-**

 **Bref bref breeeff...je le redis mais il faut absolument que vous me disiez si vous voulez une Bonne ou une Mauvaise fin! Même si je peux faire les deux, ça me permet de savoir ce que la majorité préfère et ainsi, de faire la version préférée en premier! Oki?**

 **Sinon, je choisis toute seule et ça risque de faire très très mal du côté des feels ;3**


	5. On passe aux choses sérieuses!

**Oùlà! On passe aux choses sérieuses à ce que je vois! :D *Badum TSS***

 **Je m'excuse. T^T**

 **Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse admirer la suite de cette *hrm* magnifique *hrm* fanfic ^^**

* * *

Retour à la pizzeria

(Pas de point de vue)

C'était le lendemain de la plainte de Foxy.

BB était assis sur son lit en train de gonfler des ballons. Soudain, son oreillette s'est mise à grincer.

« Allô ? Allô-allô ? Euh...BB ? Réponds ! »

C'était la voix de Scott ! BB a activé le micro.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« AH ENFIN ! »

BB a sursauté. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Scott braillait toujours comme ça ?

« BB, amène-toi au bureau ! Y a du nouveau concernant JJ ! »

BB n'était déjà plus sur son lit. Le voilà qui sprintait vers le bureau. Arrivé là-bas, il a manqué de bousculer Fritz et a sauté sur Jérémy, qui tenait la tablette entre ses mains. (MOUHAHAHA ! BB a un jumpscare maintenant xD)

« ALORS ?! » a crié BB en atterrissant sur les genoux de Jérémy qui hurla.

« B...BB ! » bégaya le pauvre gardien. « Mon coeur...pitié ! »

« Désolé ! Alors ? »

Mike, Fritz et Scott se sont regardés en souriant et Scott a tendu une feuille à BB.

« On a réussi à voir un morceau du nom de l'endroit où JJ est retenue prisonnière sur l'écusson d'un des ravisseurs ! On va peut-être la retrouver. »

« C'est...c'est vrai ? »

« Evidemment ! » dit Fritz. « Tu crois sérieusement qu'on blaguerait avec ça ? »

Les yeux de BB se sont mis à briller. L'espoir. Il avait à nouveau l'espoir de revoir sa soeur !

Il sauta au cou de Scott.

« OH MERCI MERCI MERCIIIIIII ! JE VAIS ENFIN REVOIR JJ ! »

« Pas trop vite, hein ! » fit Mike. « Ce ne sont que des supposi- »

Fritz attrapa un support d'écriture et frappa violemment l'arrière de la tête de Mike avec. Lorsque Mike regarda son ami avec des yeux interrogateurs, Fritz répondit avec un regard qui semblait sûrement vouloir dire quelque chose comme : « Ta gueule et ne casse pas l'ambiance ! » BB lâcha Scott et, serrant la liste des lieux contre lui comme si c'était un ours en peluche, fixa son regard lumineux de joie sur le gardien.

« On part quand ? » a-t-il demandé

« Hm...peut-être demain matin. La pizzeria ferme le dimanche. »

« Ouais ! J'vais aller prévenir les autres ! »

BB a disparu dans le couloir. Les animatronics ont accueilli la nouvelle avec joie, eux aussi. (Bien que les Shadow, les Gold et Plushtrap, avec leur ego king size, essayaient de le cacher!) Ils sont ensuite tous allés dans leurs chambre, le coeur gonflé d'espoir.

* * *

Le lendemain... (7H00)

Freddy se leva, réveillé par la lumière de la fenêtre. Il sortit de son lit et s'habilla en essayant de ne pas réveiller son « colocataire » et meilleur ami : Bonnie.

Ceci fait, il quitta sa chambre et alla dans la grande salle.

Soudain...

« AH ENFIN ! T'es levé, m'sieur Freddy ! »

Freddy sursauta. Il regarda vers la porte. Évidemment, avec sa voix de gosse de 8 ans et son habitude à tutoyer tout le monde mais en rajoutant des « Monsieur » ou « Madame » au hasard, qui aurait pu se douter que c'était BB qui venait de crier, un support d'écriture avec la liste dans ses mains.

« Bon alors, on y va ? » demanda le petit encore plus excité que la veille.

« Désolée. » dit Chica en ramenant des tartines grillées de la cuisine avec un sourire gêné. « J'essaie de lui expliquer qu'il doit attendre que Mari se réveille mais il ne veut rien entendre ! »

« Mais Mari ne va pas se lever avant au moins 10 H ! » se lamenta BB.

« Mange ton petit-déjeuner et sois patient ! » ordonna doucement Chica en posant une tartine à la confiture sur le support d'écriture de BB.

À contre-coeur, BB posa son support et alla s'asseoir pour manger ses tartines et boire son chocolat chaud en soupirant.

Vers 9H30, Mari est sorti de sa chambre.

BB a commencé à se plaindre comme quoi la paresse de Mari leur faisait perdre du temps, que JJ avait besoin d'aide,... sans s'apercevoir que le pantin était en fait en plein état de somnambulisme !

Après le petit-déjeuner, Mari était bien réveillé et, accompagné de BB et Freddy, il est monté dans le van de la pizzeria et a commencé à voyager dans la ville.

Ils arrivèrent au premier restau. Ils entrèrent et une jeune fille animatronique avec des ailes de papillon est venue les accueillir.

« Bonjour. Bienvenue chez « Sweeterfly » ! » dit-elle d'un air sympathique « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Bonjour, nous venons de « Freddy Fazbear's pizza » et nous cherchons cette animatronique. » a calmement dit Mari en montrant une photo de JJ. « Vous l'avez vue ? »

« Hmmmm...non. Désolée. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a été enlevée et- »

« Bon, vous venez ?! » a crié BB, déjà à la sortie, coupant Freddy. « On a encore une dizaine de restaurants à aller voir ! »

La jeune fille a rit. Mari et Freddy se sont excusés et sont sortis avec BB.

Deuxième restau, pas de résultats.

Troisième, pas de résultats.

Quatrième non plus.

...

C'était le soir quand ils sont arrivés au dernier restau, les autres n'ayant donné aucun résultat !

C'était un bâtiment simple, perdu dans un quartier mal famé dont les néons de l'enseigne clignotaient.

« « Purple Pizza » ? » fit Mari en lisant le panneau. « Jamais entendu parler ! »

« Qui irait fêter l'anniversaire de son enfant dans un endroit pareil ? » demanda Freddy, écoeuré.

« On s'en fiche ! » cria BB, dont les nerfs avaient probablement lâché depuis un bon bout de temps. « C'est sûrement là que se trouve JJ ! Rien à foutre que ce soit louche ! »

Il est entré. Mari et Freddy l'ont suivi en roulant des yeux.

La décoration intérieure donnait mal à la tête ! Les seules couleurs présentes étaient le vert fluo et un mauve flashy. Et, avec l'aménagement, on se serait crus sur un plateau télé !

Soudain, une femme animatronique qui devait sans doute représenter une vache est arrivée comme une furie.

« Hé ! On est fermés ! Vous avez rien à faire ici ! »

« Nous n'en avons que pour quelques secondes ! » a calmement dit Freddy. « Une amie à nous a disparu et- »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! » cria la femme. « Dégagez ! Y a rien à voir ici ! »

« M-mademoiselle...euh...Codie ? » hésita Mari en regardant le badge fluo de la femme. « Je vous prie de vous calmer et- »

« MAIS VOUS ÊTES SOURDS, MA PAROLE ! »

Mari, Freddy, Codie et deux autres animatronics du « Purple Pizza » (Froggy et Katie apparemment) ont commencé à se disputer dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Laissé sur le côté, BB serrait son support d'écriture contre lui en fixant les « grands » se crier dessus, des larmes dans les yeux.

Des adultes qui se battent. Voilà bien une chose que l'enfant détestait !

Soudain, il a senti ses tympans vibrer.

« Chut ! » cria-t-il.

« Hein ? » firent les autres.

« Mais taisez-vous un instant ! »

Tout le monde s'est tut. Soudain, un petit « Hi » retentit.

Les yeux de BB étaient aussi grands et vides que des assiettes.

Le corps quasi paralysé, il bégaya...

« C'est...c'est JJ ! »

* * *

 **Bon! Ben, je vous quitte ici! Vous n'avez plus qu'à imaginer la fin! xD**

 **Nan, j'déconne! ^^ J'vais pas vous laisser tomber ;)**

 **Vous la sentez arriver la merde? xD**

 **Et, mouhaha, Cliffhanger :D**


	6. Souvenirs et Retrouvailles

**JE...SUIS...A LA...TRAÎNE! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! COMMENT JE FAIS? HEIN? COMMENT?**

 _ **JJ: C'est parce que tu passes tout ton temps à te repasser les passages de Lapis-Lazuli dans Steven Universe!**_

 **Ah oui...peut-être...**

* * *

(Point de vue de JJ)

Je les entends ! Ils se disputent, là-haut ! J'ai l'impression que tout est clair maintenant ! Je suis dans une cave ! Je le sais car ils se disputent juste au-dessus de moi ! Je suis même dans la cave d'une pizzeria ! Tout ce temps, l'odeur de pizza flottait autour de moi mais le désespoir m'empêchait de la sentir ! Et c'est le soir ! Car Codie a crié que le restau était fermé.

Et celui qui m'a entendue...c'est BB ! C'est mon frère ! Ma moitié !

Ma voix n'est plus assez forte ! Je suis trop faible. Je ne peux compter que sur mes phrases pré-enregistrées et limitées à l'extrême ne pouvant répéter que « Hello » « Hi » et rire.

Je sens que ma pièce vitale va bientôt lâcher...mais je dois tenir !

Je ne veux pas « mourir » dans un endroit pareil !

(Point de vue de BB)

« C'est JJ ! » j'ai crié. « C'est ma soeur ! Où elle est ?! »

« D...de qui vous parlez ? » bégaya Katie.

« Cette petite ! » hurla Mari en sortant la photo de JJ. « On sait qu'elle est là ! »

« Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici. » déclara calmement un dénommé « Sparky » qui venait d'entrer, le regard sombre.

« N'importe quoi ! » cria Freddy. « C'est fini ! Dites-nous où elle est ! »

« CHOPEZ-LES ! » hurla Codie.

J'ai juste eu le temps de voir le tête de Katie foncer sur moi avant de me retrouver projeté sur le sol, le poing de la fille menaçant d'atterrir dans mon visage. Soudain, un bras m'a tiré hors de la bagarre. J'ai alors entendu la voix de Mari.

« Va l'aider ! » me dit-il. « Moi et Freddy, on va retenir ces dingues ! »

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis précipité vers le sous-sol. J'écoutais attentivement les appels de ma soeur.

Pendant ce temps, des souvenirs me sont revenus en tête. Des souvenirs que je croyais avoir oublié.

 _« De la neige. De la neige partout ! On ne voit que ça ! Dans la grande prairie avoisinant la maison, le vert était magiquement devenu blanc ! Une petite fille aux couettes tire la main e son frère en piaillant. « Benny ! Benny ! On fait la course ? Le premier arrivé choisit le prochain jeu ! ». Elle désigna l'arbre tout au fond de la prairie dans lequel une masse sombre témoignait la présence d'une cabane. « Ok, Jenny ! Prépare-toi à te faire battre à la luge ! ». Le garçon se prépare à courir. « Oh ! C'est à ça que je voulais jouer ! » « Alors on s'en fiche! GO ! ». Il part comme une flèche. « HÉ ! T'AS PAS FAIT LE DÉCOMPTE TRICHEUR ! ». Jenny court après son frère en continuant de se plaindre. »_

Je suis arrivé jusqu'à une porte...fermée à clé ! J'ai ramassé un pied de biche qui traînait et j'ai frappé le cadenas à plusieurs reprises.

 _« « Benjamin, Jennifer, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? » Leur mère pointe le vase brisé sur le sol. « C'est ma faute. » Benny baisse la tête. « Non, c'est nous deux. On a voulu jouer à cache-cache, je me suis cachée sous le guéridon mais quand Benny m'a trouvée, j'ai sursauté et j'ai fait tomber le vase. »._

 _« On est désolés. » Les petits ont les larmes aux yeux. Leur mère soupire. « Bon, c'est pas grave ! Ce vase ne valait rien et vous n'êtes pas blessés ! Nettoyez ça et ce sera suffisant ! » « Ok ! » Benny prend la brosse et un petit seau et ramasse les gros morceaux puis, Jenny aspire le reste avec l'aspirateur. Leur mère sourit, heureuse que ses enfants ne soient pas toujours en train de se battre comme beaucoup d'autres frères et soeurs. »_

Le cadenas finit par se briser. J'ai ouvert la porte et suis entré.

 _« « LAISSE MA SOEUR TRANQUILLE ! » Jenny tremble contre le mur de la cour de récré alors qu'un garçon de la classe essaie de lui voler son goûter. Il tourne la tête et manque d'éclater de rire en voyant Benny jouer au chevalier servant. « Ben quoi ? On peut plus s'amuser ? Et puis, tu vas faire quoi avec ton corps, fillette ! » Le garçon pousse violemment Benny et celui-ci tombe sur le sol. La maîtresse arrive avant qu'une bagarre n'explose. Après qu'elle ait sermonné les deux garçons, Jenny attrape la main de son frère et fuit à l'autre bout de la cour, loin de leur «_ bully » _»._

Il faisait vraiment sombre. J'ai vu deux petites lumières roses don't l'une clignotait bizarrement.

 _« « C'EST TA FAUTE ! » « NON ! C'EST LA TIENNE ! » « C'EST TOI QU'AS COMMENCÉ ! » « PEUT-ÊTRE, MAIS ÇA RESTE_ _ **TA**_ _FAUTE ! » « PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA, T'ES PLUS MON FRÈRE ! » « ET TOI T'ES PLUS MA SOEUR ! » Les deux portes claquent, enfermant les jumeaux chacun dans leur bouderie et leur colère »_

J'ai allumé la lampe et, après quelques secondes, j'ai vu ma soeur, allongée sur le sol et à moitié en miettes !

 _« La porte s'ouvre doucement. Jenny, sa poupée serrée contre elle, entre en hésitant. « B...Benny ? » « Quoi ? » Le garçon est assis en tailleur sur son lit, serrant, lui, son ours en peluche si fort que le pauvre jouet pourrait facilement étouffer. La fille s'avance jusqu'à être devant son frère. « J...J'suis désolée. T'avais raison, c'est ma faute. J'aurais pas dû essayer de mettre la conserve de petits pois au micro-onde. » « Non, c'est moi qui ai voulu faire la cuisine. Et j'aurais dû t'écouter quand t'avais dit qu'il valait mieux faire de la salade plutôt que des petits pois. » Jenny grimpe sur le lit et prend son frère dans ses bras, les larmes en cascade. « Excuse-moi de t'avoir dit que t'étais plus mon frère ! J...J'suis toujours ta soeur, hein ? » « Alors j'suis toujours ton frère ? » Jenny a hoché la tête. Benny a mis ses bras autour de sa soeur et l'a serrée contre lui, fondant aussi en larmes. »_

« B...Benn-n-ny-y » murmura JJ de sa voix brisée en souriant.

 _« « Je t'aime pt'it frère. » »_

J'ai lâché le pied de biche qui atterrit sur le sol en faisant un lourd bruit métallique.

 _« « Je t'aime aussi pt'ite soeur. » »_

« J...Jenny... »

 _« « On restera toujours ensemble, hein ? » « Promis ! » »_

J'ai hurlé son nom une dernière fois avant de courir vers elle et de la serrer dans mes bras comme je ne l'avais jamais fait ! Elle a enroulé ce qui restait de ses bras autour de moi et m'a serrée contre elle aussi.

« Tu...tu m'as manqué JJ ! » j'ai bredouillé en pleurant.

« Tu m-m'as manq-qué aussssssssssi frrr-frangin-in-in ! » elle a répondu en essuyant l'huile lacrymale qui s'était répandue un peu partout sur mon visage avec sa main encore entière. Soudain, j'ai senti ses doigts se crisper. « B...B-B-BB ? »

« Oui, quoi ? » j'ai demandé sans inquiétude.

« ATTENTION ! »

 _« « JENNY ! Jenny, ça va ? » Benny descend la pente et s'agenouille près de sa soeur qui peinait à se relever, les genoux en sang. « Aïeuh...ç...ça va ! C'est juste que- » elle manque de tomber à la renverse. Benny la rattrape et passe son bras sous ceux de Jenny. « Viens, j'te ramène à la maison. » « Okidoki... » »_

JJ m'a balancé sur le côté et j'ai entendu un bruit de métal qu'on frappe sur le sol. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu une hache. En la suivant du regard, j'ai facilement reconnu son propriétaire. Déjà que la hache ne me rassurait pas, cet homme aux cheveux violets n'arrangeait rien !

« Tiens tiens. Il semblerait que le petit prince soit venu sauver sa princesse ! Comment ça va « Benny » ? »

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

 **Quoi? Vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit facile? ;P Dois-je vous rappeler qui je suis? Je suis... *Main d'eau géante se formant dans le Background* ...LAPIS-LAZULI!**

 _ **Freddy: Je crois que t'as assez regardé Steven Universe pour aujourd'hui!**_

 **ET TU NE PEUX PLUS ME GARDER EMPRISONEE A PRESENT!**

 _ **Freddy:**_ **Arrête...**


	7. JJ?

**WOOOHOOOO! LA SUITE! (Enfin ;w; )**

 **Oui bon désolée! Mais vous la connaissez hein?**

 **L'adorable école ^^'**

* * *

 _« Jenny et Benny sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de leurs parents. En choeur, ils chantent «_ Billy Boy _» en agitant leurs têtes en rythme. Ils chantent cette chanson car, selon un de leurs amis, c'était l'une des chansons préférées de_ Freddy Fazbear, _le chanteur de la pizzeria où ils vont, aujourd'hui fêter leur anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, ils ont 6 ans. »_

« P...Purple Guy ? C'est...c'est vous qui avez kidnappé JJ? »

« Primo, ça suffit avec ce surnom ! » cria-t-il. « Deuxio, c'est pas moi ! C'est ces incapables de robots sans cervelles ! »

« P-p-pourtttttant vvooouu-u-u-us avvvez esssssssayé-é-é-é de me cccc-convvvaincre de ttt-t-t-travvvailler avecc-c-c-c v-v-v-v-vouuus ! » a répondu JJ.

« ça s'appelle « S'adapter aux imprévus, jeune demoiselle ! Et puis, maintenant que j'y repense, tu ne m'aurais pas été très utile ! »

« Boooon...je peux récupérer ma soeur alors ? »

Il n'a répondu que par un ricanement dont lui seul avait le secret et l'un de ses fameux...

« Non, tu ne peux pas ! »

Je me suis pétrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?

 _« Les jumeaux sont assis en tailleur et écoutent attentivement Foxy qui raconte l'une de ses incroyables aventures de pirate. Quand il a fini, tout le monde applaudit. Même Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et les parents ! Les enfants se relèvent. Certains courent écouter la prochaine chanson du groupe, d'autres rejoignent Foxy pour jouer à « Cops and Runners ». Benny et Jenny restent sur le côté. Il y a tellement de choses à faire qu'ils ne savent pas par où commencer. Soudain, une main gantée noire se pose sur l'épaule de Jenny. « excuse-moi, petite, tu n'aurais pas fait tomber ça ? » L'homme tend un serre-tête violet. La fillette ouvre grand ses yeux et tâte son crâne. « Mon serre-tête ! J'avais pas remarqué ! » L'homme sourit gentiment. « Alors reprends-le ! On dirait qu'il te manque quelque chose ! » La petite rougit, reprend son accessoire, le remet dans ses cheveux et marmonne un timide « Merci » en souriant. L'homme sourit à nouveau « Alors les enfants ? Vous avez prévu de faire quoi ? » « On sait pas. » Avoue Benny. « C'est la première fois qu'on vient ! » « Oh ! Je connais un endroit génial ici ! Vous venez ? » Les jumeaux se regardent entre eux et se donnent la main. Ils tournent leurs visages souriants à l'homme qui porte une chemise violette. « D'accord ! » »_

Vincent a agrippé le col de JJ et l'a soulevée. Sa jambe n'a pas tenu et est tombée sur le sol avec un fracas métallique horrible. Elle m'a souri. Je pouvais lire « T'inquiète ! Tout va bien ! » dans son regard. Mais je connais ce regard ! Et je devais plutôt le traduire par « Tout va bien mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi s'il-te-plaît ! ». J'ai fermé les yeux un instant. Elle m'a déjà fait le coup. Et dans presque les mêmes circonstances en plus !

 _« « Ben alors, les enfants ? On a peur ? » demande l'homme en violet en sortant un couteau de sa poche et en souriant. Benny et Jenny reculent jusqu'à toucher le mur du fond de la pièce et se collent l'un à l'autre. Ils tremblent comme des feuilles. Jenny fourre son visage dans l'épaule de son frère et s'agrippe au T-shirt de celui-ci. Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Alors qu'ils s'avancent vers les deux petits, il tend subitement sa main vers le bras de Jenny et la tire vers lui. « NON ! » crie Benny alors que l'homme prend la fillette par le cou, la soulève et place la pointe de la lame contre son coeur. Jenny tourne doucement la tête vers son frère et sourit tristement. Dans ses yeux noyés par les larmes, on pouvait lire :_

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien se passer ! » »_

« Ce serait dommage de ne pas l'achever, non ? Cette pauvre bête qui souffre ! » a dit Vincent en plaçant sa hache sur le « coeur » de JJ.

« NON ! » j'ai crié. « S...S'il-vous-plaît...NON ! »

 _« Benny garde les yeux clos en entendant le bruit du métal dans la chair de Jenny. Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvre, il voit le corps inanimé de sa soeur par terre. « Je...Jenny ? » Tout ce qui suit est un ricanement et une violente douleur dans l'estomac puis, plus rien. »_

« NON ! »

Je me suis jeté sur Vincent. Il lâche la hache et JJ. Il a su rattraper l'arme et a tenté de m'attaquer mais j'ai esquivé. Après avoir reculé d'un ou deux pas, j'ai glissé ma main dans mon dos et, quand j'ai senti la barre métallique, je l'ai serrée dans ma main de plastique et j'ai essayé de frapper Vincent qui chargeait sur moi. Je l'ai loupé mais, armé de mon ballon en métal, j'ai eu l'impression, durant une milliseconde, que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter !

 _« Une lumière blanche et vive resplendit au dessus de lui. Benny tourne la tête et voit une fille avec des « cheveux » en plastique marron « coiffés » en couettes et habillée d'une chemise à rayures bleues et mauves. Une douce mélodie venant probablement d'une boîte à musique flotte dans la pièce. Soudain, une main ramène le visage du petit face à la lumière. Il aperçoit un garçon aux cheveux noirs, à la peau très blanche avec du maquillage rouge et mauve. Aussi, ses yeux sont noirs à iris blancs. Il semble ne pas avoir de pupilles. Il place son index sur ses lèvres noires. « Chut. Rendors-toi. » Sans savoir pourquoi, Benny ferme les yeux et retombe dans le néant. »_

J'ai continué à me battre avec Vincent pour ce qui semblait être des heures. JJ était toujours sur le sol. Je pouvais l'entendre me murmurer des encouragements. Soudain, manque de bol, j'ai trébuché sur la jambe cassée de ma soeur et je suis tombé à la renverse. Vincent a vite fait de bloquer mon bras armé et, avec le même sourire qu'il y'a 30 ans, s'est apprêté à planter sa hache dans mon crâne. J'ai fermé les yeux, tourné la tête et-

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

J'ai ré-ouvert les yeux. Vincent se débattait violemment contre JJ qui avait réussi à se jeter sur lui. (Probablement en imitant Mangle). Soudain, il s'est retourné, a arraché JJ de sa tête et l'a balancée au fond de la pièce. C'était ma chance! En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'ai attrapé mon ballon et j'ai frappé Vincent sur l'arrière de sa tête le plus violemment possible. Mon ballon était défoncé à l'endroit où il a frappé le crâne violet. Soudain, Mari et Freddy sont entrés.

« BB ! On a entendu des cris ! Tout va bien ? On arrive pas trop tard ? »

Gros silence.

Ils ont remarqué que Vincent était évanoui sur le sol. Comme si j'avais eu un tilt, j'ai laissé tomber mon ballon sur le sol et j'ai couru vers JJ.

« JJ ! JJ ! T'as vu ? J'ai assommé le Purple Guy ! C'est trop cool ! Tu vas bien ? T'as pas eu trop mal ? »

Pas de réponse.

« ...JJ... ?... »

* * *

 **Vous la sentez venir? Hein? Vous la sentez venir la destruction de feels? ^^**


	8. Échec (?)

**Oui oui oui. Je sais que je suis en retard! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette partie, me demandez pas pourquoi!**

* * *

BB tourne la tête de sa soeur vers la sienne. Son oeil encore entier est fermé et la lumière qui était à la place de l'autre est éteinte. Le garçon rit faussement.

« J...JJ ! C'est pas drôle ! Allez, debout ! »

...

« JJ, si tu essaies de me faire une blague, sache qu'elle est pas drôle du tout ! Réponds ! Lève-toi ! Fais quelque chose ! »

...

« ...JJ ?... »

Là, BB ne rit plus, il panique ! Il agrippe les épaules de JJ et la secoue de toutes ses forces.

« JJ ! JJ RÉPONDS ! JE T'EN PRIE ! RÉPONDS, SOEURETTE, RÉPONDS ! »

Il la secoue si fort que la tête de son costume lâche et tombe sur le sol, laissant apparaître sa tête d'endoskeleton avec les deux yeux éteints, se penchant en arrière comme si elle était en panne. BB sens à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des mains se posent doucement sur ses épaules et le tirent en arrière. C'était Freddy, qui tentait d'écarter le garçon le plus possible de la carcasse de JJ. Mari s'est approché d'elle et a inspecté ses circuits. À part le pantin, personne ne faisait le moindre mouvement. Après quelques secondes, Mari a soupiré et s'est tourné vers BB et Freddy.

« Freddy, ramène BB à la pizzeria. Je vous rejoins plus tard. »

« HEIN ? »

Freddy a hoché la tête. Il a pris le poignet de BB et l'a tiré hors de la pièce. Le petit s'est débattu en hurlant.

« NON ! POURQUOI J'DOIS PARTIR ? POURQUOI ?! J'VEUX RESTER AVEC JJ ! JJ ! RÉPONDS, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! Jenny... »

Sa vois s'est brisée sur le dernier mot. Il n'y a eu aucune réponse. Voyant que BB ne se laisserait pas faire, Freddy l'a levé du sol et l'a pris dans ses bras, cachant sa vue du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de continuer à hurler. Ils ont monté les escaliers. Arrivés dans la salle principale, BB a presque arrêté de crier. Les animatronics du Purple Pizza étaient allongés sur le sol, détruits en milliers de morceaux.

Freddy est sorti de la pizzeria toujours avec le petit dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il l'a installé sur le siège passager du van, il s'est remis à hurler en donnant des coups sur la vitre.

Soudain, Freddy a agrippé le col de BB et l'a attiré vers lui. Ses yeux étaient noirs à pupilles blanches.

« BON MAINTENANT, TU TE CALMES ! PIGÉ ?! MARI VA FAIRE TOUT SON POSSIBLE POUR LA RAMENER ALORS TU . LA . FERME ! »

BB s'est immédiatement calmé. Des larmes noires ont recommencé à couler de ses yeux.

« Dé...désolé...c'est...c'est juste que...que...je veux pas perdre ma soeur...une deuxième fois... »

Il a éclaté en sanglots. Freddy l'a pris dans ses bras en se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir hurlé.

« BB...je suis désolé. Tout ira bien. Mari va réparer JJ et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. D'accord ? »

BB a hoché la tête et s'est détaché de Freddy qui a démarré le van et a pris la route de la pizzeria. Le voyage fut silencieux.

Enfin arrivés à destination, BB a sauté de la voiture s'est précipité dans la pizzeria et a traversé toutes les pièces en courant jusqu'à arriver dans sa chambre dans laquelle il s'est enfermé.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde s'est tourné vers Freddy.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi BB s'est enfui ? Où est JJ ? »

Freddy a juste haussé les épaules, soupiré et a commencé à expliquer l'inexplicable.

Pendant ce temps...

-Tu étais vraiment obligée de faire ça pas vrai ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste l'écarter ou aller chercher de l'aide ? Soupira Mari en rentrant à la pizzeria, la carcasse de JJ par dessus l'épaule et un sac avec ses pièces détachées dans sa main libre.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Purple Pizza, Mari cherchait un moyen de la réparer.

Réfléchissons, déjà, elle est en mille morceaux. Mais ça, c'est pas bien grave. Ça prendrait juste du temps. Le plus gros problème, c'est sa batterie. Elle a été détruite dans la bagarre et c'était très difficile à réparer. De plus, autant on trouvait ce modèle à tous les coins de rue en 87, autant de nos jours, c'est pratiquement impossible à trouver !

En un mot, JJ était quasiment irréparable !

Il arriva à la pizzeria. Apparemment, Freddy avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle aux autres car ils avaient tous des larmes aux yeux, certains se laissaient pleurer et d'autres faisaient les cents pas en criant mille et une injures au « Purple Pizza ».

C'est finalement la seconde tête de Mangle (Ou ce qui reste de son perroquet, Calypso) qui fit remarquer la présence de Mari et de JJ.

« KRA ! Mari revenu ! KRA ! JJ blessée ! »

Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers le pantin. Mari s'est avancé en faisant signe aux Shadows de le suivre.

Même si c'était peine perdue, il fallait au moins essayer !

 _~Chambre de BB et JJ~_

BB était allongé sur la moquette bleu marine de sa chambre. Tout autour de lui, des livres et des jouets qui avaient été violemment arrachés de leurs étagères gisaient à présent au milieu de divers objets, tous sur le sol, formant un bazar monumental.

BB, lui, pleurait. Il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré avant.

Cette expression sur le visage de Mari, l'agressivité de Freddy, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose :

Il ne reverrait plus _jamais_ JJ !

* * *

 **OK, c'est court.**

 **OK, c'est pourri.**

 **OK, ça a l'air foutu pour JJ.**

 **Mais attendez un peu avant de me crier dessus!**

 **Car le prochain chapitre, ce sera la fin ;)**


	9. Une batterie pour deux

**Attentiooon...roulement de tambour...DERNIER CHAPITRE!**

* * *

Cela fait déjà deux heures que Mari et les Shadows tentent de réparer JJ. Mais rien à faire ! Sa batterie était en miettes ! Et ils avaient passé en revue tout l'annuaire et internet pour essayer d'en trouver une neuve. RIEN . DU . TOUT.

Mari s'est assis dans un coin et a soupiré. Ça va être quoi le plus dur ? Expliquer à BB que c'était la fin ou savoir ce qu'on allait faire de ce qui restait de JJ ?

Shabby avait déjà éclaté en sanglots et Shaffy donnait des coups de pied dans tout ce qui osait traîner par terre.

Mari s'est levé et est sorti de la pièce. Il a vu les gardiens et les animatronics le fixer avec un regard qui mélangeait espoir et désespoir.

Mari a juste soupiré. Une réponse suffisante.

Tout le monde est resté silencieux.

Mari s'est juste dirigé vers les chambres et a frappé à la porte avec un dessin de ballon.

« BB ? Je... »

« Elle est morte. »

Mari est resté de marbre. Pourquoi BB était si calme, si direct ? Sûrement parce que JJ était tout ce qui lui rappelait qu'il avait été un enfant humain autrefois.

« écoute, BB. On a tout essayé et... »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« ... Très bien. Mais si tu veux parler, n'oublie pas qu'on est là. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Et il est reparti.

Dans sa chambre, BB est resté sur le sol. Même si c'est ce qu'il avait dit, il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'il avait à nouveau perdu sa soeur. Il ne pleurait pas. Comment il aurait pu ? Ses yeux étaient complètement secs. C'est un miracle qu'il ait encore de l'huile dans son corps !

Il a levé la tête et a vu une peluche composée principalement de deux ronds. Sur celui attaché en dessous du premier, des bras et des jambes rattachaient des mains et des pieds tout ronds. La tête de la peluche avait des yeux roses et un énorme sourire. Elle avait des cheveux marrons en couettes et une casquette assortie à sa chemise bleue et violette.

Il l'a attrapée et l'a fixée. Soudain, une voix a résonné dans sa tête.

« _Dear brother, can you hear my calls ? My cries from this so dark place ? Those awful monsters haunted me all this time. A curse that destroyed me. In my dying breath, I repeat your name. I can see mom's and dad's face just above me. But I'd like to... see you too... »_

Une larme a coulé sur la joue de BB. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas de l'huile. Cette larme était transparente !

« ...JJ... »

« _Please get me out of here ! »_

Cette fois ce n'était pas sa tête. Il avait vraiment entendu cette voix ! Il s'est relevé d'un coup et ses yeux se sont bloqués sur une silhouette blanche, légèrement transparente et lumineuse. C'était une petite fille. Elle avait des marques violette sur la gorge et sur son ventre. Elle souriait doucement. Les larmes de cristal ont coulé en cascade sur les joues de BB.

Lentement il a tendu sa main vers la silhouette.

« J...Jill-... Jenny... »

La fillette s'est évaporé au moment où BB a posé sa main sur elle. La fumée qu'elle était devenue s'est glissée sous la porte et s'est enfuie.

Il a secoué la tête et l'a suivie. La pizzeria semblait déserte. Ils étaient probablement tous en train de dormir ou de pleurer dans leurs chambres.

BB a continué sa route en réfléchissant un moment. Si Jenny était là, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir. Le Purple Guy n'était pas mort. Il ne l'avait qu'assommé. Et Mari s'était juré de ne tuer personne, pas même un monstre comme lui.

Voilà.

BB est arrivé dans la Parts and Services room. JJ était encore sur la table et Jenny avait disparu. Le torse de l'animatronique était encore ouvert et la bouteille d'hélium qui y était était posée sur le sol. Ce qui restait de sa batterie avait été projeté sur le sol, preuve de frustration. BB a inspiré un grand coup. Il savait très bien quoi faire. Il s'est assis sur une chaise à côté de la table et a ouvert son torse. Puis, il attrapé un tournevis et a commencé à détacher la moitié des fixations de sa propre batterie. Ceci fait, il a posé l'outil et a posé sa main sur la partie détachée. Il a fermé les yeux et, d'un coup sec, l'a arrachée. Il a senti une violente douleur dans tout son corps. Une grande partie de ses forces l'ont quitté.

Tremblant, il s'est relevé et, se servant de la table comme point d'appui, a attaché sa moitié de batterie au compartiment vide de JJ.

Il a essayé de tenir mais une demi-batterie n'était pas assez suffisant pour l'alimenter. Il s'est écroulé sur la chaise et, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, il aurait juré voir JJ se lever.

...

BB s'est doucement réveillé. Un câble était accroché à sa demi-batterie et, assise à côté de lui, JJ lui souriait faiblement.

« Tu as... oublié de...te recharger...avant...idiot. »

BB a souri lui aussi. Il a alors serré sa soeur dans ses bras et a recommencer à pleurer. Mais pas de tristesse cette fois.

« Tu m'as manqué, soeurette. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, frérot. »

* * *

 **Vous voyez que je suis pas si méchante que ça? *hrm hrm***

 **Cette fin se base sur une de mes théories à propos de BB. S'il vole les batteries du gardien, c'est parce que JJ est en panne et qu'il veut la "ramener à la vie". D'ailleurs, comme JJ n'apparaît que sous le bureau, c'est peut-être parce que BB (ou un autre animatronic) veut prévenir le gardien qu'il a besoin de ses batteries.**

 **Aussi, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, pour moi, la batterie des animatronics sont un peu comme leur coeur.**

 **Voilà :3 C'est pourri comme théorie.**

 **Enfin bref! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfic même si c'était nul par moment xD J'espère aussi que je n'ai pas trop abîmé vos feels xD**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, donc, si vous avez des requêtes ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas! Je suis tout ouïe et on se retrouve prochainement!**

 **Bye-bye ^^**

 **PS: La partie en italique est une parodie de la chanson "Dear Brother" de DAGames. Chanson que, bien évidemment, je ne possède pas et que je vous conseille d'écouter ^^**


End file.
